Burning Passion
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: Being a ninja means separating training from personal affairs. Neji just couldn’t seem to abide by that fact. A perverted twist on training… *Neji x Tenten*


Authoress' Note: My mind is pretty clouded right now. I'm in over my head with certain stories, and it's driving me crazy. So I made this, to at least try and mellow out. And as a note for this story, don't ask me why Tenten isn't using her endless supply of weapons. She has to practice taijutsu s_ometimes_.

This story is presented to you by _Snow Goddess Yuka-chan_ and is formatted to fit your computer and/or laptop screen!

Warnings/Caution/Alerts: Hentai-Neji! Hentai-Neji! commences! XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The series _Naruto _© Kishimoto-sama! 

* * *

_**Burning Passion**_

Panting heavily, the brunette peered at the man in sheer exhaustion. The scorching sun was already taking a toll on her body, not to mention this peculiar training. He stood feet away from her, smirking at her heated stare. He was unfazed, for he was doing rather interested staring (gazing) of his own.

Her clothes (much to his smug gratification) were torn at various places. Her blouse was split open at the lower abdomen, revealing a healthy amount of her navel. The fabric below her chest was slit, displaying the underwire of the magenta undergarment to the Hyuuga's eyes. Her pants also had numerous, random cuts here and there, and the male drank in any segment of her exposed legs he could lay his pale eyes on.

The fact that the bare portions of her skin glistened with sweat didn't help her situation one bit.

Tenten's breathing was still somewhat erratic. For a reason she couldn't place, her teammate was a bit rougher (Was that even possible?) yet gentler than all their previous training sessions. Every time he charged toward her and swung his kunai, his attention seemed to be on something else.

Neji smirked, "Don't you believe you require a change of clothes?" A single kunai was attached to his finger, hanging loosely. He had to make sure to hold onto it – it was the only thing able to undress his teammate so discreetly.

"I knew it," she hissed, narrowing her eyes warily. It made sense, because whenever he 'attacked' with his kunai, he made certain not to make a scratch to her skin. After all, he wasn't in favor of ogling a bloody girl.

"You are a hentai…" She growled, making certain to accent every syllable with a deathly grim voice. She gritted her white teeth, clutching the kunai in hand tighter. "Bastard, I hope you realize that I will get revenge."

"I see… Please, do try," he smirked.

The woman rushed toward him, and was in his face in the blink of an eye. Preparing for her blade to make a searing contact with his flesh, the male disappeared from her brown eyes. _'Ah dammit! I'm tired of these stupid tricks of his! The one day I actually _want_ to train, he has to get all perverted on me!'_

Tenten gasped sharply, feeling both her wrists being pulled behind her in a tight, vice-like grip. _'Not again,'_ she groaned inwardly. She felt his drenched, balmy body close against her back and didn't dare make a move. If she moved in the slightest, there was a large probability that she'd end up nude in the middle of the training grounds.

She knitted her eyebrows in disgust at the possibility. Sure, she was already partially naked, but that was just wrong.

The brunette was extremely still as he brought the point of the kunai up to her collarbone. The man, smirking, spoke with a soft chuckle accompanying his voice. "If you let your guard down Tenten," he dragged the kunai down between her breasts, thus separating the cloth there. "you will die."

His voice, so inconspicuously provocative, seemed to breeze past her ears. She shuddered. Every hot breath he took was felt on the back of her ears. If this went on any longer, she knew she would give into his lusty demands.

He brought the blade lower, parting the fabric a bit more. After this, the sports brassiere was almost fully exposed. In the back of her mind, she cursed herself for choosing an underwire bra today, as opposed to a sports'.

There was a part of her that yearned for his loving touch. Yet the fact remained that she didn't want to come back to the training grounds every day, thinking that she did _that_ with him.

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows, literally allowing herself to be gradually unclothed. This had to stop _now_. "You really are," her throat was dry as she spoke. "a horny bastard."

He smirked, and breathed in her ear, "You love it."

Mustering the strength to break free, she stumbled free from his hold. The woman separated their bodies a few feet, glaring at him angrily. She glanced down at her clothing, horrified at the rag she currently wore. With a fierce, firm tug, she removed the currently tattered blouse from her upper body.

Neji's smirk seemed to widen, seeing her half naked form. "Eager, are we? Well, I'm glad that you've finally come to see it my way." Neji was silently delighted, yet puzzled all the same. He (in the sexually excited state he currently was in) couldn't quite place why she always insisted on wearing oversized clothes anyhow. Underneath all that excessive cloth, she hid a figure that any kunoichi would die for, and a monumental chest that _he_ would die for.

"Oh just shut up!" She retorted sharply. "Even if I had kept it on, there is absolutely no way in hell I'd be able to wear that rag again." Tenten narrowed her brown eyes pointedly at him. "Besides, it was limiting my flexibility. This way," she drew a kunai from her holster, twirling it her index finger. "It'll give me easier access to slice that _thing_ of yours off which is so constantly distracting you. Thi_—_"

Neji ignored the idle threat at his manhood and stopped her mid-sentence. "Tenten."

The woman gritted her teeth in annoyance at being so rudely interrupted. "Bastard, what the hell do you want now?" Once again, she accented each syllable angrily.

"Take heed to these words when I speak them, disregard them if you like, but I suggest you focus if you want to see."

Tenten sighed wearily, closing her eyes exasperatedly. _'Games, games, games, it's always games with him! I'm starting to like the priggish Neji more and more… Focus if I want to see… what in Kami-sama's name does that mean!'_

"Tenten," the call of her own name snapped her from a mind ramble. The second she opened her eyes, the male was mere inches away from her face. "I told you to focus."

It came to no surprise to Neji when she almost instantly lost her balance from being caught off guard. During the short trip to the ground, his devious hand grasped between her legs.

"Dammit!" She cursed at his all-too-curious hand.

Pinning her bare shoulders to the lush grass beneath her, he stared down at her impassively. "I told you to focus," He chided, repeating himself. "Your assailant will gain the upper hand if you can't pay proper attention. What will you do if that happens, and I'm not able to rescue you?"

"_You_ rescue _me_! I'm simply surprised you haven't thrown me against some tree and ravished me! How in the hell do you expect me to pay this 'proper attention' when you're hand is everywhere it shouldn't be! Like say, my crotch!" She screamed.

He smirked. "That was rather unintentional… an inconspicuous tick, some may call it."

"You don't have a god da_—_" She began lowly, but paused, and decided against all exertion – scolding the man atop her. The sun alone was taking its toll on her, and she was not in the mood for unnecessary exhaustion. The kunoichi shut her eyes for a brief second before reopening them. "Alright, you know what? How 'bout this? Let's just take a _long_, _refreshing_ rest for today. We can start bright 'n' early tomorrow morning. Whaddya say Neji-kun?"

He knitted his brows. "Tenten, you did nothing today. All you did was…" He glanced down at the small space between their bodies. "…complain at your lack of clothing."

"Alright, that's it." Tenten pushed on his chest, and was disappointed when he didn't budge. He smirked _again_. "I want rest, and I don't really give a damn whether you say no or yes. Today's 'training' is done." When she gave his chest another shove, and he stayed in place, her jaw tightened. "C'mon! I deserve a break."

"No, you are terribly mistaken. _I_ deserve a break." He saw the deathly serious look in her brown eyes, but was unfazed by it. The only thing that would persuade him in any was the complete removal of her visible and revealing undergarment. And even then, he could get what he wanted.

Fate, destiny, karma, whatever. They were all on his side today. Heh.

The bigheaded (in Tenten's own words) smirk never once leaving his face, Neji simply rolled off her body, not gracing her with a single word. The man sat on his rear, watching as she stood furiously and brushed grass and tiny twigs from her perspiring body. She met his eyes and suddenly frowned.

"Why don't you just take a freakin' picture of me stark-naked! It'll last longer!" She stomped away from him, heading toward a tree.

Neji followed her, smirking at her clenched fists. "I would, but you insist on being defiant and keeping your clothes on."

Tenten plopped down in the shade, her bare back against the rough bark of a tree. She closed her eyes, as if meditating. "Just shut the hell up please. I've had just about enough of you today," she said in one fatigued breath.

Neji thought the contrary, but decide that keeping it to himself was best. The male seated himself beside her as.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

She cracked one eye open, giving him a vigilant side glance. "Putting aside all your peculiar and _one-sided— _" She emphasized the word just so he would not miss it. "—foreplay, could you _please _justhand me a bottle of water? _Please_?"

"No," was his rude, yet subtle reply.

Tenten whined at his stubbornness, "But _why_? What is wrong with you today? Honestly, can't you just go back to being ice-cubish? I mean, he was rude, but this is just astounding!"

"If you want it so bad, then get it. No, _reach_ for it."

The woman glanced over to him and sure enough, there it was. On the other side of Neji was her bag, filled with the ice, cold liquid that she yearned for. Between her and the precious liquid was a man that yearned for her, or to put it bluntly, her body.

Great.

Just marvelous.

She was thirsty dammit, and needed water no matter what. "Just shut up," she said before he could even comment. The woman leaned over his lap, reached for the chilled bottle, and sat back straight. She shuddered at the pair of eyes that bored into her back.

"You want it," the voice was low and rumbling.

She knew exactly what it meant, and was absolutely offended. She unscrewed the bottle cap, only to splash the icy contents on his precious face. "You need to cool off." The woman rolled her eyes.

Tenten didn't dare do that, for the consequences may be much more dire than just ending up ravished.

Screw water.

Screw training.

Screw _him _for making things much more complicated than they had to be.

And for once, screw fate.

"Neji, y'know what, we're skipping training tomorrow. _You_ are taking me shopping because I am sick and tired of walking away from these grounds with all my clothes in ribbons."

"Hn, fine. But not before I ruin the rest."

* * *

**_Owari_**

Authoress Note: Well, how was it, hm? Did ya get the last line? If not, sorry. 'Tis the time to review! 


End file.
